Guitar Hero Moe
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Wanting some excitement in his life, Moe decides to start learning how to play the guitar. One day, a stunning Les Paul captures his eyes but the price tag seems to be a bit steep.


_Guitar Hero Moe_

_Synopsis: Wanting to try a little something different when he takes up the guitar, Moe finds he gets more than he bargained for as soon as Moebius, his band, becomes popular. _

_Chapter 1--The Beckoning Axe _

_Moe and his family were shopping in an outdoor mall when something otherworldly caught his eyes. It was a Les Paul with an absolutely spellbinding finish. The wood was yellow to red gradient and if Moe didn't know any better, the guitar seemed to speak to him. _

"_Buy me, idiot ! You know you want to.", it rang through its strings. Moe sighed ecstatically. He __wanted _to buy that Les Paul desperately. 

"If you love that Les Paul so much, dad, why don't you marry it ?", Maurice questioned, sarcastically. Moe chuckled. 

"I'm a one woman man, son.", Moe responded, honestly. 

"Rhetorical question, dad.", Maury stated, hanging his head a bit and shaking it back and forth. 

"Are you sure you can afford it ?", Lynn questioned. 

"I don't know. Guitars aren't cheap. But maybe the seller can give me a deal. You three go along, I'll catch up.", Moe said as he walked into the store. 

A man named 'Axle', curiously enough, decked out in the typical biker/punk fashion brightened once Moe stepped in. Not the typical customer, but he was glad to see someone different step inside his store. 

"What can I help you with, dude ?", he asked. 

"See that Les Paul ? I don't know if I can afford it. It may be a little out of my price range.", Moe confessed. Axle, being helpful, directed him to it and looked at the price tag. It was 269 dollars. Understandable for a guitar of that caliber, but it came with all the supplies, including a rather posh carrying case. Moe looked in his wallet and really wanted to treat his family to dinner later and winced. He had enough, but not enough for dinner later on. 

"I've got the cash, but my trouble is, I want to treat my wife and kids to dinner after she's done shopping.", Moe said. 

Axel thought about knocking down the price a bit for him to about 240, which seemed more reasonable. 

"You can still buy them dinner with what you have left.", he said, beaming a large grin that illuminated the entire store. 

"Thanks, my friend. I think Lucinda and I will get along very nicely.", Moe said. Axle screwed his countenance a bit at the name he had given to his guitar but he wasn't about to question his choice of names for his newly christened 'weapon of mass entertainment'. Somehow, he sensed an aura that he hadn't seen in anyone since legend David Mustaine came into his store. 

"Don't let fame get to you, dude.", Axel stated cryptically. Moe raised an eyebrow and said, slowly, 

"Sure. No problem. You won't have to worry about me going off the deep end.", not really sure of what Axel meant. And, with Lucinda in hand in her glorious carrying case, he joined his family for dinner. 

Chapter 2--Formation of Moebius

Once Moe had arrived home, he took Lucinda out of her case and began playing. He had never played a guitar a single day in his life and suddenly he was playing so slickly that it was a miracle. 

"Dad you are unbelievable.", Maury said in a near whisper. 

"Yeah, dad…You are wicked !", Francine agreed. 

"You know, there's a competition coming up at the State Fair this weekend and I think you'd be perfect for it. Of course, you have to have a band, but you could have a solo act. You might just win it !", Lynn chimed in, having heard him from a distance. Seeing him hold a guitar brought a certain rebellious quality out in him she never thought he'd possess and she liked seeing that. Truth be told, it turned her on a little. 

Moe was always full of surprises. There was no limit to the depths of his ingenuity. He recruited Otto Mann on lead vocals and guitar, Carl on keyboard, Lenny on tambourine, the store clerk Axle (the guy he just _met_ a few days earlier) on bass and strangely enough, Bart Simpson on the drums. It had been thought he had given up the drums after his tragic incident with breaking his arm and blowing his chance to become a huge jazz sensation, but thanks to the benefit Lisa held for him, his arm could heal properly and he could begin playing once more. Being with a band made him feel like he was accomplishing something and besides, he could play some really mean drum solos. With a band this hot, it was a definite vote in the favor of Moebius to win. 

Chapter 3--Slight Jealousy 

Many bands had come to the State Fair this weekend to compete and Moe was feeling slightly apprehensive. His palms were sweating just like they would before a dancing competition. But he remembered, that sensation of adrenaline coursing through his body was unlike anything he had felt before. He embraced the electricity crackling through him and inhaled deeply. 

"Guys, it doesn't matter if we win this competition or not. We've been practicing hard and I think it will show when we perform. Just let the music take you where it wants to, and have fun with it.", Moe said, motivationally. 

"That is profound, dude.", Otto whispered, almost reverently. And together, the group took their entrance in unison to the stage and Bart gave them a beat. Before he knew it, Moe had begun playing the fastest licks he had ever played in his entire life. 

It was like he had become the guitar and it spoke for him. This was how he felt about life; passionate, liberated, vivacious, and bursting with love. 

Lynn felt her heart explode with fireworks seeing Moe perform. However, when other women were screaming their hearts out for him and chanting his name, she began to become a bit agitated. Quickly after he made his triumphant exit the crowd's cheering turned into catcalls and whistling when Lynn locked lips with her husband passionately. 

"Paws off, you hussies, this rock n' roll angel's mine !", she said, strongly. Moe was taken aback but glad his wife stood up for him. He would've done the same thing for her, and he found her bravery sexy. 

Moe and the band enjoyed a break with a bite to eat and something to drink as they waited for the judges to make their decision. Tension was high, but the atmosphere was ripe with activity. It was difficult to say which band was the best, since all of them were good in their individual ways. Even in presentation and costumes, every band had demonstrated their creativity and their adoration of the musical profession. Suddenly, the MC stood up at the podium and called everyone's attention to the stage. 

"I know it's been quite a long deliberation but let me cut right down to it. The winner of this year's battle of the bands is…Envelope please…", he said as the drum roll sounded and he opened the golden envelope.

"MOEBIUS !", he shouted. The other band members' mouths dropped. Moe's band was a first-time show. They had never performed except from their garage and the other groups were seasoned pros, doing gigs here and there for a bit of money. 

Chapter 4--Bursting with Pride 

Moe took his place with his friends on stage and even though the other bands had lost, they were taking their loss as men rather than spoiled boys. Besides, Moebius deserved it. Moe could play the guitar wickedly rapidly. If anything, when he retired, he could probably make Moebius a full-time gig and make good money from it. He wouldn't stop playing guitar since he found it enjoyable. Moe didn't say much when he received his prize, which was a trophy as well as money. He would split it among his friends and use the rest for improvements to the home and for Francine's and Maury's education. 

Axle wanted Moe to keep the trophy since he was the rightful winner, but Moe had a feeling that Axle had never won anything in his entire life. 

"You know what ? I'm going to let you have this. You need something to remind you that hard work and determination.", Moe said, passing the trophy to him. Axel's eyes gleamed in elation. 

"You ROCK !", he said, hugging him. 

"He does. That was a really cool thing to do. Very humble.", Otto said as the group had their photo taken together again. Not caring what others thought, the band members had embraced. 

Before leaving the fair, they stuck around to relive their childhoods. Oddly, Moe was the biggest kid of the whole group. He was holding his arms in the air, screaming loudly on every ride he rode, but on the zephyr, he seemed as calm and serene as a Buddhist monk. Seeing him in that state made the others happy as well. Such a feeling was contagious. Yet, all too soon, it was evening and everyone had to separate and say their farewells for now, but they would see each other very soon. Moe even asked his best friends, the Simpsons, how "little Maggie" was doing, and she did return home from Tuscany every so often with her family to show off her children, who were growing up to be healthy, wealthy and wise. He remembered seeing them not too long ago and it boggled his mind to this day that his 'little girl' was growing up to be a fine young woman and incredible mother. In his mind, she'd always be his first little girl although he had no relation to her by blood. 

Epilogue 

Still, to this day, Moebius plays in select places if they are asked to. Moe has even been fortunate to play at people's weddings. Lynn had him keep the rocker uniform since she found it seductive and Moe wasn't disagreeing with him. He had a little bit of a rebellious streak in him that had been dying to be let lose and every time he played guitar, it could be heard, with all his fervor and compassion.

As for Axle, the young man who had sold Moe "Lucinda" to begin with, he had been taking stupendous care of the trophy they had won together only months earlier. Fall had arrived in Springfield and school was in full force. He had been inspired to continue pursuing his dream to become an official rock star. Sure, it was a hard life, but he was getting close to achieving his goal. One day, he'd be well known, but he wouldn't forget the experience with Moebius is what brought him to the top. Right now, he strove to become better and never stopped working hard. Only recently he has recorded his first CD and maybe, just maybe, fame will smile upon him. Until that happens, he is content helping others and releasing inner rebels like he did for Moe.

The End


End file.
